Couple
by XeLeo05
Summary: She is standing in front of Mishima Polytechnic, wearing the girls' uniform and also her red gloves. She found herself breaking a sweat and getting nervous for her first day.
1. Chapter 1

This is my 2nd story for Eleonore Kliesen! :D

I hope you, like it!

* * *

She is standing in front of Mishima Polytechnic, wearing the girls' uniform and also her red gloves. She found herself breaking a sweat and getting nervous for her first day.

Until a guy called out. "Hey, are you okay? The guy asked. She turns around and found herself staring at the tall blonde boy, who is wearing a uniform. "Uhh…umm…yeah, perfectly fine…"

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you before…"he asked.

"…Yeah, I'm the new student from Germany." she replied.

"Oh, I see…so, are you lost or something? Because you look troubled."

"I'm lost on my way to my class." The guy looked on his watch, "Hmm, it's still early. Maybe I can accompany you to your class."He suggests. "Oh, thank you, though, I hope I'm not troubling you to your schedule." she politely state.

"No, not at all, by the way, I'm Steve Fox. I'm from England, nice to meet you, uhh…"

"Oh, I'm Eleonore Kliesen, just call me Leo, it's more comfortable." She introduced with a smile. Steve just stares at her smiling face, and he found himself blushing. Hwoarang, Steve's best friend, pass by and saw Steve blushing, he just snicker and began walking to their direction. "Uhh…yeah, nice to meet you Eleo- I mean Leo." He said smiling awkwardly. "Hey! Steve!" Hwoarang called out. Both Leo and Steve turns to Hwoarang's direction.

"Hey Hwoa, what's up?"

"So, who is this pretty lady?"

Leo heard that statement, and snorts in the word 'pretty lady'

"Oh, this is Ele- I mean Leo, she's from Germany" Steve introduced her to Hwoarang.

"Her name seems boyish though." Hwoarang said.

"I'm much comfortable with it."Leo replied.

"So, what're you doing here? I thought Lili is waiting for you? You don't want her to be angry." Steve told Hwoarang.

Leo heard the name 'Lili' butt in to ask questions.

"Lili? Emilie De Rochefort? She's here?" Leo happily asked.

"Uhh… yeah, you know her?" Hwoarang answered for her.

"I don't just know her, we're childhood friends. Do you know what class is she? I visited her in Monaco last month, but she wasn't there."

"She's in class B-3, we're classmates with her. What class are you anyway?" Steve asked.

"Hmm…Let's see…" Leo pauses for a minute to find her schedule in her notebook. "Oh! I'm in class B-3 too."

Hwoarang just smirked to Steve. "That's nice Leo, you could meet Lili again; Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Hwoarang from South Korea and Lili's boyfriend." He said.

"Oh, I'm Eleonore Kliesen from Germany, call me Leo and please take care of Lili."She said and bowed.

"Let's go now. Lili's still waiting for Hwoarang." Steve said.

On the hallway to their classroom, Mr. Law saw them and the new student. "Steve, is that the new student?" "Aye, she was lost, so, we accompany her."

"Okay, you two…" pointed at Steve and Hwoarang, "go inside now, I'll introduce the new student first to the class."

Steve and Hwoarang obeyed. "See you later, Leo." Steve said and stares at Leo, and Leo stares back at him, she just gives a small smile, then Steve break the eye contact and goes inside.

~Inside the Room of B-3

"Okay class, quiet, we have a new student; Please introduced yourself." Mr. Law said.

Leo walks inside nervously.

"Uhh…Hi everyone, I'm Eleonore Kliesen, from Germany." She introduced herself. "So, anyone has a question for the new student?" some students raised their hand to ask a question, Mr. Law picked some students.

"How old are you?"One guy asked.

"I'm nineteen years old."Leo answered.

"What are your hobbies?"A girl asked.

"Spelunking." Other students just stare unbelievably to Leo.

Lili at first doesn't pay attention to the new student's introduction, but when she heard the word spelunking, she thought of Leo, her childhood friend. She looks up and her eyes widened. "Leo!?"Lili exclaimed. Leo just smile at her. "Hey Lili."

"Oh my god! Why didn't you inform me that you're going Japan too?"

Leo turns silent. She can't explain it to her this time, so she looked on Lili's eyes seriously, and Lili understands it. "Okay fine, later…but you better give me a good explanation." Lili said.

Mr. Law then, gives Leo her seat, which is beside Steve.

"Oh hey, Steve." Leo greeted.

"Hey, Leo…umm… so, what do you say for this class?"Steve asked.

"Hmm, I guess it's alright…" She replies and smiled. Steve just smiled back while Lili and Hwoarang snickered to him.

"By the way Leo, let's talk later under that tree when break time…" said Lili.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything there…" Leo said softly.

Hwoarang and Steve who's in their seat just looked at each other, "There's something wrong, definitely..." said Steve. "Yeah, she looked sad when Lili asked her about that." said Hwoarang. "Let's just leave the things to Lili; I guess she has a way to cheer up her childhood friend." said Steve. "Of course she can." said Hwoarang indignantly.

"Hwoa!" Lili called out, she's with Leo, just came out from the classroom.

"Oh hey, I thought, you'll have an alone time with Leo today?" he asked. He and Steve was supposed to be going in the rooftop, so that Lili and Leo would have their alone-time-lunch-friend.

"Well, yeah… But I guess, she could also tell that to you and Steve, also it has a concern in the Iron Fist Tournament…" said Lili, though the last part was just a whisper.

"…"

"…" was just the boys replied.

"Come on! Let's go to my favorite spot!" Lili dragged Hwoarang, while Steve and Leo just followed them.

~~~ At Lili's Favorite Tree ~~~

The four seated in a red blanket, they have their lunch in a picnic basket that Lili's loyal butler, Sebastian, brought for her. They started eating.

"So, how's Aunt Emma?" Lili started the conversation. Leo accidentally dropped her spoon, and the trio stopped eating, and saw Leo has a blank look. Seconds have passed, she replied.

"…She died just last two months…" She said softly then looked away, you could see her eyes, a little watery.

"… I can't believe it… How did she die?!" Lili asked, though shock could also see in her face. The boys just remained quiet.

"She was killed by an unknown assassin." Said Leo, she leave her seat and stood up then looked around to have a distraction, she can't cry, not in front of her friends, she can't make herself weak.

"But then, why are you in the list of fighters in the 6th Iron Fist Tournament?" Steve asked.

"You know about that?" asked Leo a little shocked.

"Well, Hwoarang, Lili and I, joined that tournament last year." Steve explained.

"Lili?! You joined that dangerous contest? What for? You already have everything." said Leo

"Nuh uh! That Mishima Zaibatsu makes my father stressed in work, and also, I still want a rematch with Asuka Kazama." explained Lili.

"I see, so, have different reasons huh..."

"And what's your reason then?" Lili asked.

"I suspected Kazuya Mishima killed my mom." Leo said. Steve, Hwoarang, and Lili was shocked on that, well, what would Kazuya Mishima want to Kliesen family, that he killed Emma?

* * *

I know its a little short, but I tried so, please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

By the way, Lili's age here is 19 too. Steve and Hwoarang are both 22.

* * *

Steve looked at her and stayed silent for a moment, though inside, he has mixed emotions.

'She's Emma's daughter?!' He just dazed at her direction.

'I guess, I'm right, she's not just any other Kliesen, she really is connected to Emma…'

"You sure about Kazuya?" asked Lili.

"Of course, I am. I even stole information in a G Corporation train." said Leo.

" Uh-oh, that's not good." Said Hwoarang.

"That's dangerous! But what information did you get? Anything important?" asked Lili.

"Yeah, it's really important. I learned that, my mom was once a supervisor for the devil gene program of Mishima Zaibatsu, and then she got transferred in G Corporation, but before she transfer, it was said that she reported the death of NT01, one of the test subjects that survives the devil gene. Some of the files there, said that she lied, and I guess, because of that file she got killed, because NT01 is one of the important test subject they kept in, after the fatal accidents occurred during the clinical studies of devil gene."

"That's some case…" Hwoarang commented.

"But why would she lie?" asked Lili.

Steve just stares at Leo and kept quiet the whole time, he feel guilty about what happen.

"Hey Steve…" Hwoarang pat him in the back.

"Oh, uh, I-I…" Steve said, looked surprise.

"Come on, bro, say something, you're awfully quiet for the whole time now." Hwoarang said whispery.

"I-I uh..um… maybe she just wanted to help the kid, you know how miserable being a test subject is, and stuffs… kinda like that, maybe that's why…"

"How'd you know it's a kid?" Leo asked, looked surprise.

'Uh! Stupid Steve! Why'd you say that! Now they'll suspect…' said Steve in his mind.

"I-I don't know, i-intuition I guess… Uh, sorry guys, I got to go. Talk to you later Hwoa." He said, then excused himself. He walks away gloomily.

"Geez, now what's gotten to him?" Hwoarang said.

"Just let him, maybe he have some schedule for training or something…" said Lili.

"I think, he's somewhat familiar… blonde hair, blue eyes… hrmm…"

"Well, maybe you saw him somewhere when you're exploring…"

"Nope, I don't usually see people when I'm exploring… hmm… wait, I'll check it in my laptop." Said Leo.

"Whoah!" said Lili.

"You have a picture of Steve-like in your laptop?!" said Hwoarang.

"Hey, don't think something malicious! I'm not like that!" said Leo, having a little tint of blush in her cheeks. She rummages her bag and got her laptop. She searches for a little while then after a moment; she placed her laptop in front of Lili and Hwoarang.

"There! Isn't that kid, kinda look like Steve?" asked Leo.

"Well, yeah, I guess it is a little Steve." said Hwoarang. Though, in inside, Hwoarang is a little panicky, he knows the past behind Steve. But he didn't expect that this woman, his girlfriend's bestfriend is connected to Steve. It just shocked him, now he understands why Steve leaves so early.

"Where'd you get this picture anyway?" asked Lili.

"That's the file I stole from G Corporation before transferring here." Leo replied.

"But, wasn't it dangerous? I mean, what if the know, that you're the one whole stole an information to them?" asked Lili.

"Well, I just hope, they didn't know, it was me… I mean, most people recognize me as a boy. Besides, wasn't Mishima Zaibatsu rivals G Corp? I guess it's a little safe in here."

"Who's this woman, in Steve-like kid?" asked Hwoarang.

"That's Aunt Emma; I believe I'm three years old, when that picture got taken…" said Lili.

"Yeah, this NT01 is just a little older to us; it was taken when NT01 is six years old." said Leo.

"Then I guess, Hwoarang and Steve has the same age as him." said Lili.

"…"

"Hey Hwoa, what's wrong?" asked Lili.

"Uh, nothing…" Hwoarang looked at his watch. "I think we have to go, we might get late for next class."

"Oh, okay… Come on Leo." called Lili.

"Coming!" said Leo.

=== In the class ===

It was the last period of the day, because the supposedly last subject has an urgent meeting. Steve is already in the room, still quiet, and then their math teacher, Michelle Chang, walked in.

"Good Afternoon, class. I heard there's a new student."

"Yup, there she is beside Steve." said Asuka.

"I see, well, then…" she pauses for a moment, to check the name in her class record. "Ms. Kliesen? I hope we'll get along for the whole semester. And now, let's begin our lesson." She then, put her things down in her table and got her chalk then starts writing. She proves why the Pythagorean Theorem formula became like that.

"And now, for your quiz, prove the Distance Theorem, I'll be back and then we'll check on your work." Then she exits the room.

"Psst, Steve!" called Leo in a low voice. Hwoarang just looked at them, and Lili, having a hard time, figuring out the answer.

"Why so quiet?" asked Leo as she puffs her cheeks, which Steve's find cute and immediately blush.

"Hey…" said Steve, still blushing a little.

"Can you tell me what formula I should use to prove the distance theorem?" asked Leo, she holds her pen and notebook.

"…"

Lili, who's sitting two seats apart from Leo, goes to her table.

"Leo! Help me solve this! I don't know what formula." said Lili.

"Okay, okay!" said Leo as she was dragged to Lili's table, she sweat dropped, well, she really knows the answer, she just want to start a conversation with Steve. Steve looked at her confused, 'If she knows already, why'd she need to ask me… *sigh*' Hwoarang, who watched the whole scene, prevents himself to laugh at Steve's reaction.

It's dismissal time; Lili will accompany Leo to her apartment for a while. But before they part ways, Lili brought up a fantastic idea.

"You guys are free tomorrow right?" asked Lili.

"I'm free." said Leo.

"Me too." said Steve.

"Yup, I'm free, what is it?" said Hwoarang.

"Let's go to amusement park tomorrow as for Leo's comeback!"said Lili, with her beautiful smile.

"Alright." said Hwoarang.

"It's okay with me." said Leo.

"Hm, okay, that's fine with me." said Steve.

"Okay! 11 am tomorrow, let's meet at the coffee shop near this school. Bye! ~" said Lili as she takes Leo's hand and dragged her inside the limo, which Leo only manage to wave a hand at the boys.

* * *

Please Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

By the way, Leo transferred at their school in November.

* * *

CHAPTER III

"Come on, Lili… I thought, you're supposed to accompany me in my apartment… and now we're on the mall? Buying all this silly things… *sigh*" Leo muttered, as Lili keep trying on to Leo all the clothes she picks.

"Leo, don't be like that, I'm sure you missed wear this kind of dresses." said Lili followed be a snicker, as she tries the red frilled dress on Leo.

"You're teasing me again! It's not that I wore those dresses before because I want to! It's a bet that is!" said Leo, while blushing.

It was when Lili and Leo were just eight years old, two weeks till Lili's birthday. Lili starts a bet, about their upcoming exam in their Physical Education, which is a dance; it's a waltz dance… It started when her classmates teases her that Leo is much better in than her academics, though Leo always comforts her when she cries. She still made a bet; she wants to prove that she can be better than Leo in other things.

"Let's make a bet; if I got a score higher than you in this exam, you'll wear girly clothes, just like what I am wearing, for a whole week and that includes my birthday. In my birthday, you'll wear the dress I gave you." said Lili, determination in her eyes.

Leo's boyish side started in her hobby, spelunking, with her dad; she thought it was much more comfortable for her to move when wears boyish clothes, then that day, most people thought she's a boy, but when you saw her in a dress, you'll definitely say she's a girl.

"What'll you do if I win?"

"Umm…I don't know… decide it yourself."

"Then, you'll wear boyish clothes, just like mine!" said Leo as she smiles at Lili.

"That's a bet then! We'll see who'll wear whose clothes!"

Leo just nodded.

After two days, it was now their practical exam, and… well, the result is, Lili wins…Leo got late and because of that, she got a minus from their teacher.

"I thought you'd never come…" Lili said as she smiles.

"I slept late night cause of sorting the stones I found in this cave, me and my dad explored." She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh! Then you'll be wearing a dress for a whole week and in my birthday!"

"Whoah, that wasn't count!"

"It was, because' it's your fault you got late!"

"…" Leo just looked at the ground, sweating.

"Hey, it's just a dress; you don't need to be that nervous…"

"…"

And then, the day after, Leo starts wearing girly clothes, and in Lili's birthday, which was grand as usual, in there, Leo got mob by boys just at their age, and Lili just laugh at her reaction. Well, she's attractive at the dress Lili gave her.

"Come on guys, don't mob Leo like that." said Lili, as she dragged Leo in the balcony.

"Ugh, this is itchy…" said Leo.

"Don't be like that, it's my present to you last year." said Lili as she raised her brow and pouted like a child.

"Besides, this is the last day." added Lili.

"*sigh*" Leo just sigh. 'Well, it's true, this is the last day, tomorrow I can wear my normal clothes.' Then she just gives Lili a smile, then they goes to the buffet to get the sweets they like.

"You were so cute in that dress! Did you keep that dress?" squealed Lili.

"…Of course, I'd keep that, it's a gift…" said Leo, embarrassed.

"Aww…" happy for having a friend like her.

"Now come on, let's go home already." said Leo.

"No, no, no. I need to pick a dress for you, for tomorrow!"

"W-What?! I don't need to dress up, besides its amusement park; you don't plan on wearing something formal like a dress, right?"

"Aww, come on. Of course not, I just want to buy you another gift."

"Aww please, make it a scarf or something, and most of all no dress."

"There's no way, you'll decide what I will give." Said Lili, as she stick out her tongue, teasing Leo, and tries more and more clothes for her, fortunately, Sebastian is there to carry all of their shopping bags.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Steve wanna grab something to eat before heading home?" asked Hwoarang.

"Nah, I'm kinda short on cash today." replied Steve.

"You? Short on cash AS if!" said Hwoarang, then quickly getting Steve's wallet form his pocket.

"Ha-ha, then what are these? "said Hwoarang, while grinning. Though, Steve grabbed his wallet back.

"I'm saving these for something! Steve said with a growing red blush on his face.

"O-ho saving for what?" asked Hwoarang then smirked.

"…N-Nothing…personal needs…" Steve reasoned out.

"I wonder… Is it because Christmas is nearing?" teased Hwoarang.

"Whatever…"

"Oh by the way Steve, when you excused yourself earlier, Leo showed us a picture of a boy and Dr. Kliesen, as you say. I assumed you remember anything like that in your childhood days." explained Hwoarang.

"Yeah, though, I didn't expect Leo to be connected to her." said Steve.

"Me either, I can't believe that Lili's connected to them, though, she once told me that she has a friend that loves speleology, and that its parents was a laboratory scientist and a spelunker." explained Hwoarang.

"… *sigh*… Now I don't know how to face Leo."

"Well, I guess tell the truth or something… Don't hide the truth Steve… She takes the risks just to find out something about her mom, it would break her heart if you don't tell her anything, and she might found out the truth on something or someone else."

"You're not going to tell her yet, are you?" asked Steve, he looks at Hwoarang straight in the eye.

"Nah, I don't plan on intruding in someone else's business." said Hwoarang as he scratches his nose. Steve just looks away.

"Uwahhh! I'm sooo tired!" said Leo she allows her body to fall on the bed. After Lili brought her different dresses and such, as a housewarming she says. It was now 9pm; they ate in the mall before going to Leo's house. When they arrived at her house, she and Lili talked for a little while, then after that Lili leaves off to go home. And that leaves Leo in her apartment.

First she takes a warm shower to relax her aching feet. Then she dressed herself in her pajamas, then off to bed.

-Leo's POV-

Light ray touch her face, as she put the comforter above her head, obviously not a morning lover.

"Uhhh, five minutes more…" I said to no-one as usual, "No, no, no! You need to wake up now, sleepy-head!" My eyes bolted out of surprise; surely, you'll be surprise if you heard a voice when you're the only one in the house. And there, Lili, stood up beside the door, grinning to me. I gave her a spare key, if you're wondering how'd she got inside. "What're you doing here?" I asked. "Well, its 10am already, slowpoke!" teased Lili. "Uggh, I forgot to set the alarm again!" I admitted. Well, I was supposed to set it last night, but because I'm so tired of tagging Lili in any shop we walked on, I guess, I fell asleep that fast.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Go on take a bath! Because I got excited, I even brought the guys here!" said Lili as she handed me my towel and pushed me in the bathroom. "You know, I supposed to have privacy when I do my morning stuffs!" I yelled inside the bathroom, I'm sure she heard her me.

"If you weren't a slowpoke, I wouldn't barge in here!" replied Lili. "I'm not slowpoke; I just got really tired yesterday because you keep dragging me in all the places we walked on!" Well, it's true. I didn't hear any reply, maybe she just ignores my tantrums, Oh well, and I must get ready.

-Normal POV-

After half an hour, Leo walked out of the bathroom, with a towel only, but hell, she didn't expect what she saw. It was Steve in her bed sitting; of course she'd be surprise, there's no guy yet to see her in a towel. Steve looked up at Leo, with the look of surprise in his face.

-Steve's POV-

'Ohhhhh! What a sight Steve! Right there, a beautiful girl in a towel!' said the voice in my mind. Well, I did admit she looks hot and cute in a towel with a blushing face, but this is embarrassing and I mustn't do this to Emma's daughter! Tsk! Darn it Lili, you say, she'll be ready, once she got out of the bathroom! And make me wait for her while you and Hwoarang buy 'something'.

"!" then Leo hurriedly goes back to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"U-Uh…S-S-Sorry, I-I'll just wait you downstairs." I said awkwardly, of course, who wouldn't be feeling awkward after you see, the woman who you want to see the least, in a towel and blushing madly in front of you. *sigh* this is not good at all. She didn't reply, well, I didn't wait of course. Well, dismissing the thought, I looked around at Leo's apartment…Hmm, it's neat, you'll say woman really lives here, though, what caught my attention was this small portrait of little Leo, I think with Emma and I think her husband. They're in front of a very large house, you could say it was a mansion, and Leo was wearing a dress, has small ribbon as her clip and she's holding a cute bear, while in her father's arms. Smiling happily, you could say they're the perfect family you'll wish for. I heard footsteps; she must be finished dressing herself.

"Uhhh…umm…Sorry to keep you waiting…" said Leo, in a low voice while walking down the stairs. She looks pretty in her outfit today, she's wearing a red and black off-shoulder blouse, partnered with her skinny jeans and black boots, and of course she doesn't wear high heels, just the right heel for her. I can't tell if I'm blushing again or not, but whatever, I just hope she doesn't notice it.

"Sorry, you wouldn't have to go if I'm not late." She said guiltily. "Nah, it's alright. I know it's a pain joining Lili in the mall, we were dragged by her before, and I feel sore after all the walking. I don't know how she enjoys walking around like that, especially when she always wears high heels." I said. Well, it's true; I really did feel tired and sore, when makes us bring all the bags and dragged us to buy more things she wants. After that day, I woke up in the afternoon, good thing it's weekend.

"So, where are Lili and Hwoarang?"She asked.

"Well, they left me to wait for you; she said they'll go ahead to amusement park after they buy all the stuff she needs." I replied.

Leo just sighs, and then she hurriedly takes her body bag off in the couch and got some things she needed, like cellphone, wallet, keys and other important stuffs.

"Let's go, they must be waiting for us in there." she said, then we walked out in her house and then I accompany her to have a ride in my car.

While driving, it's pretty silent and Leo looks uneasy. So, I took the chance to break the ice.

"Uhh, I saw the portrait in your living room, is that your family?" I asked, though, I'm sure Emma is her family, I just asked to start a conversation, and the silence is killing me.

"Well, uh, yeah, I was taken when I was five years old." She said, though, she looked sad when she said that.

"Uhh…Well, I didn't expect you'd be that cute! Also that bear you holding suits you!" I said, I know my dignity is in the line but whatever, I can't just pretend not to notice that she's sad, besides this whole amusement park-thing was supposed to be for her, for her to have fun, and I don't wanna spoil this day just because I asked her something personal to her.

She just blushed, well, she's cute even now, not just in the photo.

We talked some more about likes and dislikes something like that, just to survive the boredom in this traffic. After an hour of chit-chatting with Leo, we're finally here. Good thing it was now lunch time. We saw Lili and Hwoarang in the pavement.

"Sup' bro, what happened?" asked Hwoarang, he's smirking again, I hate it when he do that, it makes me feel like I did something he needs to know, but he's still one of my buddies.

"We got caught up on the traffic…" Leo muttered. Then Lili suddenly drag her, which leaves only me and Hwoarang behind.

"Leo, Leo, Leo! Let's eat there!" exclaimed Lili; she pointed at the picnic bench. I guess they really are the best of friends.

"Hey man, tell me, you enjoyed the traffic didn't you?" he suddenly said followed by smirk, I guess I can't really hide anything from him.

"*sigh* … Maybe…" I muttered. Well, he'll keep bugging me until I say something.

We saw Lili and Leo preparing the food from the picnic basket.

After we eat, Of course, we can't have the extreme rides yet, we first go to the shooting games.

"Hwoa! Get me that cute stuff fluffy dog!" Lili requested. Hwoarang, of course, for her princess, he obeyed her request and tried to shot the cute fluffy dog in the stand. At first, he missed.

"Ugh, that's so close." Hwoarang muttered.

"Leo! You're good at shooting right?! Please get me that cute dog! Please?" Lili asked using her cute puppy dog eyes. I didn't expect Leo, would be good at something like that…

"Uh, Okay." said Leo. Well, that really is true, she only use her right hand, and poof, bull's eye. She got in one shot. I bet she can get anything in this stall.

* * *

Please Review! And Merry Christmas to all! :D


End file.
